1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to transmissions for use in motor driven machines, and especially to a reversing transmission capable of changing gears automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
Reversing transmissions are used in industrial machines for changing gears in transmission system. Typically, the reversing transmission is manually controlled to select/exchange the gears in a transmission system, which requires an specially designed operation structure such a manual operation bar or buttons equipped to control the reversing transmission, but it is not quite in line with the trend of automatic processing in modern industry.
Therefore it is desirable to provide a reversing transmission that can operate automatically.